Wie Tony zum NCIS kam
by Health
Summary: Ich glaube der Titel sagt schon alles. Die vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ist mein Erster Versuch eine Fanfiction zu NCIS zu schreiben.


**Wie Tony zum NCIS kam**

Anthony ‚Tony' DiNozzo bearbeitet gerade einen Fall, der es in sich hatte. Der Mörder hatte schon insgesamt sieben Morde begannen. Aber immer nur Polizisten und nur aus den Städten Baltimore und Washington.

Bis jetzt. Nun wurde ein Special Agent vom NCIS vermisst. Dies kam gerade in den Nachrichten und genau wie an den anderen Entführungen wurde am Tatort eine schwarze Rose gefunden. Wie bei den vorigen Entführungen wurden die Opfer direkt an ihrem Arbeitsplatz entführt, was Tony stutzen ließ.

Wie kann jemand einen Special Agent aus dem Hauptgebäude ungesehen entführen.

Tony wurde von seinem Vorgesetzten mit dem Fall beauftragt und war gerade auf den Weg nach Washington.

Immer wieder ging Tony die Beweismittel der letzten Tatorte in Gedanken durch und fragte sich ob er je etwas übersehen habe.

Endlich kam er in Washington an und begab sich direkt zum NCIS Hauptgebäude.

Er parkte seinen Wagen davor und betrat das Gebäude.

Sofort wurde Tony von drei Sicherheitsbeamten begrüßt.

"Guten Abend, Sir. Was können wir für Sie tun?", fragte ein Beamte.

„Ich bin Anthony DiNozzo vom Morddezernat in Baltimore. Ich wurde mit dem Fall beauftragt, der einen gewissen Special Agent Gibbs betrifft. Ich soll mich hier mit Direktor Morrow treffen.", antwortete Tony und zeigte seinen Ausweis. Einer der Sicherheitsbeamten ging an den Computer und überprüfte die Angaben.

Anschließend kam er zurück und gab Tony seinen Ausweis zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung. Sie finden Direktor Morrows Büro im dritten Stock.", sagte dieser und die drei Sicherheitsbeamten wandten sich von ihm ab.

Tony begab sich zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr in den dritten Stock.

Dort angekommen blickte er sich um und staunte nicht schlecht. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass das NCIS gut ausgestattet war aber das hier war echt mehr als er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er fragte einen Jungen Mann, wo sich Direktor Morrows Büro befindet und der junge Agent zeigte es ihm. Tony klopfte an und betrat kurz darauf das Büro.

„Guten Abend, Direktor Morrow. Ich bin Anthony DiNozzo. Wir hatten am Telefon miteinander telefoniert."

Direktor Morrow stand auf und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Gut, dass Sie so schnell herkommen konnten. Uns ist unerklärlich, wie man Agent Gibbs entführen konnte. Und ausgerechnet aus diesem Gebäude hier. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass es sich auch um den Entführer handelt mit dem Sie zu tun haben?"

Tony nickte. „Die zurückgelassenen Beweise und die Vorgehensweise sprechen dafür."

„Ich bring Sie zu Agent Gibbs Team. Sie werden mit ihnen in der Zwischenzeit zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Direktor Morrow und beide Männer traten hinaus.

Tony folgte dem Direktor und fuhren zusammen mit dem Aufzug hinunter. Sie kamen in einem Labor an, wo Tony eine junge Frau und einen älteren Mann erblickte.

Er war etwas von der Frau überrascht, da sie in Gothstyle gekleidet war.

„Miss Sciuto, Dr. Mallard? Das hier ist Anthony DiNozzo vom Morddezernat in Baltimore. Sie werden zusammen arbeiten, um Agent Gibbs wieder zu finden.", sagte Direktor Morrow und verschwand wieder.

Tony stand etwas verloren da und beobachtete die beiden. Sie sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

"Warum wurde das Morddezernat in Baltimore mit dem Fall beauftragt und nicht das NCIS?", fragte Dr. Mallard.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir einen Fall bearbeiten, die die gleiche Vorhergehensweise haben. Wahrscheinlich haben wir es mit ein und demselben Täter zu tun.", sagte Tony.

„Wie viele hat der denn schon auf dem Gewissen?", wollte Abby Sciuto wissen.

Tony überlegte kurz ob er es ihr sagen sollte aber er wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein.

„Bisher haben wir sieben Leichen gefunden. Ich habe auch die Beweismittel und die Berichte dabei. Vielleicht haben wir irgendwann etwas übersehen."

„Sieben?", fragte Abby noch einmal und machte große Augen. Tony wusste was sich dachte.

"Wir werden Agent Gibbs schon finden. Der Täter hat sich die falschen Ausgesucht mit denen er sich anlegt. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so an der Nase herumführt.", versuchte Tony die junge Frau zu beruhigen und sie nickte.

"Wie dürfen nicht den Mut verlieren. Sie haben Recht. Das würde Gibbs auch nicht helfen."

„Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wir waren noch nie auf uns allein angewiesen.", sagte Dr. Mallard.

„Sie sind nicht auf sich allein angewiesen. Ich bin schließlich auch noch da. Ich werde so gut es geht helfen.", sagte Tony und Dr. Mallard nickte.

„Haben Sie schon versucht das Handy von Agent Gibbs zu Orten?", fragte Tony.

Abby nickte. „Ja habe ich aber es ist ausgeschaltet."

"Versuchen Sie es in gewissen Abständen noch einmal. Vielleicht hatte Agent Gibbs noch nicht die Gelegenheit das Handy einzuschalten.", meinte Tony und Abby begab sich an die Arbeit.

Kurze Zeit später schaute sie Tony an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen doc herausfinden, wo er die Leute hinbringt.", sagte Dr. Mallard.

Tony nickte. „Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, habe ich die Beweise von den anderen Tatorten und von den Fundorten dabei. Wir könnten die uns noch einmal anschauen. Vielleicht wurde etwas übersehen."

„Eine gute Idee. Dann haben wir wenigstens schon etwas, womit wir anfangen können.", sagte Abby.

Tony sagte, dass er gleich wieder da sein würde und lief aus dem Labor.

Nach zehn Minuten kam er mit einer ganzen Ladung von Kisten an.

„Wie viele Kisten sind das denn?", fragte Abby mit großen Augen.

"Es sind acht Kisten. Mehr haben wir an den Tatorten nicht gefunden.", sagte Tony und stellte die Karre mit den Kisten ab.

„Die mit den Gründen Punkten auf den Deckeln sind die vom Ort der Entführung und die mit dem Roten Punkt sind die von den Leichefundorten.", erklärte Tony und nahm die erste Kiste mit einem roten Punkt. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst einmal die mit den Roten Punkten überprüfen. Die sind wichtiger.", fuhr Tony fort.

Tony reichte Dr. Mallard die Autopsieberichte und die Fotos. „Dr. Mallard, können Sie die Autopsieberichte durchsehen?", fragte Tony. Dr. Mallard nahm die Akten und nickte. „Sicher. Aber nennen Sie mich Ducky. Das macht jeder hier."

Tony lächelte und nickte. „Aber Sie beiden können mich hauch Anthony oder Tony nennen."

„Unter einer Bedingung.", sagte Abby. Tony schaute sie fragend an. „Das Sie mich Abby nennen."

Tony nickte. „Werd ich machen"

„Hier sind ein paar Proben vom ersten Fundort. Können Sie die noch einmal durchgehen?", fragte Tony.

Abby nickte und nahm die Tüten aus Tonys Hand. Sie machte sich direkt an die Arbeit.

Tony nahm sich ebenfalls eine Akte und arbeitete sie durch.

Währenddessen irgendwo in Washington

Agent Gibbs wachte langsam auf und schaute um sich. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und merkte wie sehr sein Kopf schmerzte.

Etwas schwankend ging er zur Tür und rüttelte daran. Aber sie war verschlossen. Gibbs kramte in seine Tasche und suchte nach seinem Handy. Aber es war nicht da. Der Entführer hatte es ihm wahrscheinlich abgenommen. Suchend schaute er sich nach einer Fluchtgelegenheit um. Aber in dem Raum war kein Fenster oder ähnliches.

Gibbs blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich wieder hinzusetzen und abzuwarten.

Einige Stunden im Hauptquartier des NCIS

„Ich hab etwas.", rief Abby von ihrem Computer aus.

Ducky und Tony liefen sofort zu ihr.

"Was haben Sie gefunden?", wollte Tony wissen.

„Ich habe hier ein Blatt eines Baumes gefunden. Ich denke es ist von einer Linde. Ich bin gerade am durchchecken, wo sich hier in der Gegend Linden befinden. Es kann auf jeden Fall nicht vom Fundort der Leiche stammen. Dort gibt es keine Bäume.", antwortete Abby.

Tony nickte. „Die sind hier in der Gegend selten. Können. Sie auch herausfinden, wo es alles schwarze Roden zu kaufen gibt?"

Abby nickte und war auf den Computer fixiert.

„Was können Sie mir sagen, Ducky?", fragte Tony.

„Wir haben es auf jeden Fall mit demselben Mörder zu tun. Bei jeder Leiche wurde die Kehle so durchgeschnitten, dass die Luftröhre nicht beschädigt wurde. Die Männer sind einen langen und Qualvollen Tod gestorben.", antwortete Ducky.

„Sie sind verblutet, nicht wahr?", fragte Tony.

„Ja, das sind sie.", antwortete Ducky.

"Können Sie sagen mit welchem Messer sie getötet wurden?", fragte Tony.

„Es muss ein Messer mit glatter Klinge gewesen sein. So eins, was die Marines benutzen.", antwortete Ducky.

„Heißt das, das unser Mörder ein Marine gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Tony wieder.

Ducky nickte. „Das wäre möglich. Wahrscheinlich ist der Mörder es auch. Die Art so jemanden umzubringen, wird auch bei den Marines unterrichtet. Aber warum entführt und ermordet ein Marine sieben Polizisten?"

Tony dachte kurz nach und plötzlich viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen

„Vielleicht alles zur Tarnung."

Ducky schaute den jungen Polizisten verwirrt an. „Wie meine Sie das?"

„Wir sind doch von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass der Mörder einen Hass auf Polizisten hat. Aber was ist wenn der Mörder die Polizisten nur umgebracht hat, um uns auf die falsche Fährte zu bringen?", sagte Tony.

„Aber warum will uns der Mörder auf eine falsche Fährte leiten?", fragte Abby von ihrem Computer aus.

„Damit wir uns darauf festlegen nur bei den Polizisten nach Verdächtigen zu suchen aber was ist wenn der Mörder eigentlich nur an Agent Gibbs heran wollte?", fragte Tony.

„Sie meine, dass der Mörder eigentlich nur Gibbs wollte uns zur Tarnung sieben andere Menschen umgebracht hat. Damit es nach einem Serienmörder aussieht?", fragte Abby.

Tony nickte. „Abby können Sie mir alle Verhaftungen von Agent Gibbs heraussuchen?"

Abby nickte und reichte Tony eine Liste mit den Geschäften, wo es schwarze Rosen gab außerdem gab Abby ihm eine Liste mit Linden in dieser Gegend.

„Danke Abby.", sagte Tony und las sie sich durch.

Das Team hatte Glück, denn es gab nur einen Ort mit den gesuchten Bäumen. Und dies war eine Gärtnerei, welche sich auf Linden und auf schwarze Rosen spezialisiert hat.

Der Besitzer war ein gewisser James Warner.

Tony begab sich an einen freien Computer und versuchte alles über diesen James Warner herauszufinden.

Tony fand einiges über diesen Mann heraus und ließ sich seine Ergebnisse ausdrucken.

Auch Abby war mit ihren Nachforschungen fertig.

„Ich hab hier die Liste mit den früheren Fällen von Gibbs. Aber das sind nicht gerade wenige.", meinte Abby und gab Tony die Liste.

„Das wird vielleicht einfacher als wir gedacht haben.", meinte Tony und begutachtete die alten Fälle. Dann stieß er auf einen Namen nachdem er gesucht hatte.

„Hier. Wir haben unseren Entführer.", sagte Tony dann.

Abby und Ducky sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Wie konnten Sie so schnell herausfinden wer unser Entführer ist?", fragte Abby.

„Es gibt nur eine Gegend, wo sich Linden befinden. Und diese sind bei einer Gärtnerei, die nur schwarze Rosen züchten. Der Besitzer ist ein gewisser James Warner. Agent Gibbs hatte einmal einen fall, um den es um den Mord von einem Patty Officer Jack McCloud ging. Der Täter war ein gewisser Patty Officer Jeremy Warner. Der Vater von James Warner. Der Patty Officer und das Opfer waren damals sehr gute Freunde aber das Opfer hatte ein Verhältnis mit seiner Frau und da ist Jeremy Warner durchgedreht. Er hat dem Patty Officer die Kehle durchgeschnitten.", erklärte Tony.

„Und was hat das mit Gibbs zu tun?", fragte Abby.

„Bei der Verhaftung des Patty Officer Jeremy Warner gab es Komplikationen. Er hat sich der Verhaftung widersetzt und hat sich seine Frau als Geisel genommen. Da musste Agent Gibbs den Patty Officer erschießen. Ich nehme an, dass James Warner sich an Agent Gibbs rächen will.", antwortete Tony.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ducky.

"Ich werde dem Gärtnereibesitzer einen Besuch abstatten. Können sie einen Grindriss des Grundstückes heraussuchen?", fragte Tony und Abby nickte.

Wenige Minuten standen Abby, Ducky und Tony vor dem Computer.

„Hier ist das Hauptgebäude und dort die Gewächshäuser. Aber nirgends, wo man Gibbs einsperren könnte.", meinte Abby.

„Ich glaube schon. Es sieht so aus, als ob die Gärtnerei eine Art Bunker besitzt. Dort ist es eingezeichnet. In der hintersten Ecke des Grundstückes.", sagte Tony.

„Sie wollen da wirklich allein hingehen?", fragte Ducky besorgt.

Tony nickte. „Je weniger dort auftauchen, desto sicherer ist es für Agent Gibbs. Wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Haben Sie ein Handy?", fragte Abby.

Tony nickte und gab ihr die Nummer und speicherte sich die Nummer vom NCIS ein, um Verstärkung anfordern zu können.

Darauf nahm er sich seine Waffe und verließ das Labor.

Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr Tony Richtung Gärtnerei und war nach eine halben Stunde vor Ort.

Er parkte sein Auto und stieg aus. Danach lief er in die Richtung des Bunkers aber so, dass ihn niemand sah.

Gibbs saß in dem Bunker und starrte auf die Tür, die sich gerade öffnete.

„Na, Agent Gibbs. Kennen Sie mich?", fragte der Mann.

„Nein. Sollte ich?", fragte Gibbs zurück.

„Ich denke schon. Vor zwei Jahren haben Sie meinen Vater Patty Officer Jeremy Warner verhaftet aber davor mussten Sie ihn ja erschießen. Sie haben einfach meinen Vater getötet. Deshalb will ich mich an Sie rächen. Mein Vater hat mir viel von den Marines beigebracht. Und ebenso wie ich jemanden Töte ohne viel Spuren zu hinterlassen.", sagte James Warner und zog ein Messer, welches von den Marines benutzt wurde.

Langsam schritt James Warner auf Gibbs zu und er versuchte auszuweichen. Doch dann lief Warner auf Gibbs zu und versuchte ihn mit dem Messer zu erwischen aber Gibbs konnte gerade noch einmal ihm ausweichen.

Gibbs wich zurück und stolperte und fiel zu Boden. James Warner grinste und wollte gerade das Messer in Gibbs rammen als ein Schuss fiel.

James Warner ließ das Messer fallen und fiel reglos zu Boden.

Gibbs schaute zu Warner und dann zur Tür. Dort stand ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit gezogener Waffe.

Der Mann steckte seine Waffe weg und schritt auf Gibbs zu. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und half Agent Gibbs aufzustehen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Gibbs.

"Ich bin Anthony DiNozzo vom Morddezernat in Baltimore. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tony.

Gibbs nickte. „Danke. Aber warum sind Sie hier?"

Tony erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und wie er Abby und Ducky geholfen hatte den Fall zu lösen.

„Dann hatte ich wohl noch einmal Glück gehabt.", sagte Gibbs.

Tony nickte. Plötzlich verspürte Tony einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Verwirrt schaute er Agent Gibbs an.

„Danke. Aber lassen Sie mich nie wieder so lange warten.", sagte Gibbs leicht lächelnd und gab Tony die Hand. Dieser nahm sie und schüttelte sie.

"Kein Problem. James Warner hat sich eben mit den falschen Leuten angelegt.", sagte Tony und lächelte.

Währenddessen erreichte die Verstärkung des NCIS den Bunker und übernahmen den Leichnam von James Warner.

Agent Gibbs und Anthony DiNozzo gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Wagen. „Soll ich Sie um Hauptquartier fahren?", fragte Tony und Gibbs nickte müde.

Sie stiegen ein und fuhren Richtung Hauptquartier.

Als sie das Labor von Abby erreichten wurde Gibbs von ihr und von Ducky stürmisch begrüßt.

„Man bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Gibbs.", sagte Abby und umarmte ihn. Auch Ducky legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Agents.

„Ich bin nur froh wieder hier zu sein. Danke für die Hilfe.", sagte Gibbs.

„Du solltest dich nicht bei uns bedanken aber bedanke dich bei Tony. Er hat uns mächtig geholfen ohne ihn wären wir nie auf den Täter gekommnen und wir wären ohne ihn ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen.", sagte Abby.

Gibbs bedankte sich noch einmal bei Tony.

„Ich muss dann mal los. Ich muss meinem Boss einen Bericht abstatten. Aber ich schicke meinen Bericht Ihnen zu.", sagte Tony und verabschiedete sich.

Zwei Tage später

Gibbs hatte sich von der Entführung erholt und saß wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. Andauernd musste er über den jungen Polizisten denken. Dieser DiNozzo schien ziemlich gut zu sein und auch etwas von seinem Handwerk zu verstehen.

Gibbs hatte sich über Anthony DiNozzo informiert und stellte fest, dass der Mann eine viel versprechende Karriere vor sich hatte. Er muss diesen Mann einfach in seinem Team haben. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ein so guter Polizist wie DiNozzo sein Talent in einem Morddezernat verschwenden würde.

Agent Gibbs wollte gerade das Morddezernat in Baltimore anrufen um mit DiNozzo über seine Idee zu sprechen, als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und ein junger dunkelhaariger Mann die Etage betrat.

"Guten Morgen Agent Gibbs. Ich wollte nur meinen Bericht vorbeibringen.", sagte Tony.

„Guten Morgen. Legen Sie den hier einfach ab. Ich wollte Sie gerade anrufen. Wir müssen reden.", sagte Gibbs.

Tony nickte und legte die Mappe auf den Schreibtisch des Agents.

„Mögen Sie es in Baltimore?", fragte Gibbs.

Tony nickte. „Es ist ganz in Ordnung. Warum?"

„Was halten Sie davon in mein Team einzusteigen?", fragte Gibbs.

"Sie wollen mich in ihr Team haben?", fragte Tony überrascht.

Gibbs nickte. „Ich habe bereits mit Direktor Morrow geredet und er ist mehr als einverstanden. Auch mit ihrem Vorgesetzten habe ich gesprochen aber er war nicht gerade davon einverstanden aber hat letztendlich nachgegeben. Es ist nun Ihre Endschidung."

Tony dachte nach. Er hatte schon Gefallen an das NCIS gefunden. Schließlich nickte er.

„Wann soll ich anfangen?"

-Ende-


End file.
